


X-Men Shorts

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, SUPER straightforward, deals w nightmares, hc, headcannon, just a short hc, just dumping all old works, old stuff from an even older blog, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx





	1. Chapter 1

  * Kurt was used to nightmares, so he never minded helping you with yours
  * he was a light sleeper so the second your nightmare started he could always tell
  * he’d first wake you up so you didn’t have to suffer any longer
  * he would first try to lead you in some breathing exercises
  * those never worked to calm you down, they just made you laugh because of how ridiculous he looked doing them
  * you two would just lay together and he’d rub your back using his tail
  * “Do you vant to talk about it?” for him it always helped if he talked about his nightmares, so if it worked for you he was willing to try it
  * he’d stay up with you all night if it made you feel better
  * if you guys stayed up, be prepared to go on a movie marathon and be exhausted the next day because neither of you slept
  * 3am trips to the kitchen are a must. you bake cookies and go through an entire tub of ice cream together
  * you guys would put on some music and sing as loud as you could, and there’s a good chance you’d piss off everyone trying to sleep
  * by the next morning you totally forgot about the nightmare because you had so much fun


	2. Chapter 2

**Request:** Ok, so I recently discovered your blog, and I love it. I was wondering if you’d be interested in doing a kurt wagner story thingymabober, were its set in x men: apocalypse. It can be any prompt, you decide.

Kurt loved America. The food, the people, the fashion, the larger than reality malls. But what he loved the most was the music. Granted, the first time he heard the American pop, he didn’t understand the lyrics. However now he bops his head with the music, singing along under his breath.

He wasn’t picky with his music, and the 80s had no shortage of fun music. Kurt would listen to practically everything on the radio, even the occasional country music. He loved listening to the upbeat 50s classics about love; from Doris Day, to Nat Cole King. But what intrigued the blue mutant the most was disco.

The first time he heard the genre was at the mall, it played over the loudspeakers, and most people payed no mind to the music. But Kurt had never heard anything like that before.

“Ah! (Y/n), vhat is zhis song? I’ve never heard anyzhing like it before!” you had never seen Kurt so intrigued by a song. He bopped his head along with the fast beat, and his tail swayed too. Standing in the crowded foodcourt, he received a few looks, but he payed no mind. A soft giggle escaped your lips as you stared at your boyfriend.

“I think the song’s called Funkytown, not sure who it’s by though, I know it’s disco, but I just can’t remember who it’s by!” you stood there trying to remember who sang the song, when you felt Kurt grab your hand and pull you away. “Kurt? Where are we going?”

“To find more disco!”

The two of you ended up outside the music store, Kurt looking more excited than ever before. He pulled you through the aisles where boxes filled with records and cassette tapes, to the aisle labeled “Disco”. He started pulling out records haphazardly, not even looking at who it was by, just grabbing whatever he could.

“Whoa Kurt, slow down for a second. Let’s choose wisely, records aren’t cheap,” gently grabbing his hand, you directed him to carefully look through the records, and you helped him choose a few records from _Earth Wind and Fire_, _The Jackson 5_, and _Whitney Houston_. You two payed for the records and headed out, Kurt ever so excited to listen to some more disco.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stupid, stupid, you’re being stupid,” Erik whispered yelled at his reflection. You’d only been living in the mansion for a couple of weeks and you managed to steal the metal controlling mutant’s heart. Erik was confused why you were staying at the mansion in the first place, you were human! The two of you had only one conversation, which consisted of Charles introducing you to the rest of the staff, and Erik merely grunting at you. But, the amount of times the two of you bumped into each other was far too often to be a coincidence. Erik had a feeling a third party had something to do with it, but he didn’t want it to stop.

Erik was under some kind of spell, he had never really been so infatuated with another person, much less someone as different as you. As he walked from his private room to the empty halls, he used the time during his stroll to think about the single human in the mansion. While doing that, he realized he knew absolutely nothing about you. You were almost like a hidden treasure to him, something he wanted to discover for himself.

Entering the kitchen, he found you sitting on the counter while Alex shamelessly flirted with you. But, the (h/c) girl seemed oblivious to his advances, and Alex looked just about ready to give up.

“Good morning Alex,"Erik glared at the blonde boy before turning to you with a smile. ”(Y/n) it’s good to see you too. Hope I’m not intruding on anything.“ Erik directed the last part of the sentence towards Alex, and he took that as a hint to leave the kitchen. Last time Alex managed to piss off Erik, he was running away from flying kitchen knives. (Y/n) was happy to see her crush Erik,but was not as excited to see him be rude to her friend Alex. Everything about Erik intrigued (y/n), his mutation, his past, his perfect little smile (y/n) could feel herself daydreaming about him

"Well, it was nice talking to ya (y/n), but I have training with Hank now,” Alex gave you a half wave and sprinted out of the kitchen Hoping to avoid upsetting Erik even more.

“Bye bye Alex! Talk with you later,” swinging her feet, she jumped off the counter and skipped towards Erik. Jabbing her finger into his chest, she did her best to come off as menacing, but all she did was make herself look like a pouting five year old. “Now listen here Mister.Magneto!” she kept poking her finger into his chest while over pronouncing every syllable in ‘Magneto’. “Why were you so mean to Alex back there? He and I were having a lovely conversation, and you scared the boy half to death! Don’t. Be. Fucking. Rude!” slapping his chest, Erik merely laughed at your attempt to intimidate him.

“Why are you so defensive over Alex? Got a little crush on him human?” Erik accused, hoping you’d say no. “N-no, it’s not like that! He’s my friend, friends are nice to other friends and defend them! Something you would no nothing about!” you had no clue were all this confidence came from, but you were done arguing with him. You turned to leave, but the shark Erik, grabbed your wrist and spun you around, make the two face each other eye to eye.

“You really are a stupid human huh?” bringing his mouth close to your ear, his breath was warm, you could feel his heartbeat against yours. “He was flirting with you, I didn’t realize friends flirted so shamelessly with friends like that.”

“Why do you care so much Erik? A little jealous of pretty boy Alex?” the conversation quickly changed into a yelling match.

“Well maybe I am!” he suddenly yelled. Shocked by his sudden outburst, (y/n) stood there stunned, unsure of what to do. Erik looked beyond flustered and was about to leave, before (y/n) pulled him into a kiss.

“You’re the stupid one,” she whispered against his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now (y/n), just relax, and focus on getting into my mind.” his bright blue eyes stared into yours, as you tried to force your way into his mind. But that proved easier said than done. Charles was the strongest mutant you have ever met. What he lacks in physical strength he made up with his tremendous mental strength. You had known him for years now, helping him run the school and in turn he helped you with controlling your mutation. But working with someone you are head over heels for gets hard.

You tried focusing on using your telepathic powers, but could only think about his beauty. The way his hair fell. The way his stubble started to form, it perfectly framed his jawline. His flawless smile and- your thoughts were interrupted by anther voice in your mind. ’(Y/n) love, I appreciate your thoughts on me, but maybe now is a good time to focus on working on your powers.’

A red hue consumed your cheeks and you went back to concentrating. After half an hour of trying, you managed to get a glimpse into his mind, and were swarmed with thoughts of you. Your smile, the way you laugh at his stupid jokes. The way you smirk when you do something well.

“Good job (y/n), you’ve finally got a hold of your powers.” He leaned toward you and lightly kissed your forehead. 'I’m proud of you,“


End file.
